


A Warm Welcome

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: Tired minds have surprising reactionsLong days have good ends





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @fabulouslyphan for more

Dan weaved his way through the boxes scattered around the living room, mumbling along to All Star as he scrolled through Tumblr on his phone. It was a week after moving day, Phil was out with other friends and the empty house was just another reminder of how bored he was. He could put away some of the extensive collection of games and DVDs they had, or work out exactly which box had all of their mugs, but that all seemed like too much hard work, so he condemned himself to living the next 6 hours on his phone. 

When the song blasting from his phone changed, he could've cried. God really had something against him, or at least that's how it felt when the sappy song about love started warbling on. Attempting to skip it without fucking up Tumblr, he stopped paying attention to what he was doing, and when he found himself crumpled on the floor after an encounter with a rather large box, it was just the cherry on top of his day in hell. 

It was always like this when Phil was out, as without the constant presence of his favourite person, after a few hours Dan was just a shell of his regular self, the majority of his existence being dedicated to missing Phil, wanting Phil, being offended that Phil had left him all by himself, and then missing Phil a bit more. 

Dan sat up, spitting out a few curse words as he rubbed his knee. Today was the wrong day to wear ripped jeans, he mourned, examining the graze on his knee from the harsh wood floor that they'd not yet covered with a carpet. Pulling himself off the ground, he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, drinking it from a bowl as he still couldn't find the mugs, then went to "his" room and flopped on the bed to have a nap. He tossed and turned for a while, the unfamiliar bed that bit worse without Phil, but eventually his tired brain succumbed to sleep and he drifted off.

Known in his friendship group for his deep sleeping habits, it wasn't a surprise to him when he woke up hours later with no sense of time, no idea where he was or what was going on. Yawning, Dan rolled purposefully out from under the blanket he could've sworn he didn't go to sleep under, and stood up, pausing for a second to catch his balance. Grabbing his phone, which was plugged into the charger, and shoving it into his pocket, he started towards the kitchen, wincing at the ache in his tired body.

"Stupid jeans...shoulda worn bloody joggers..." He muttered under his breath grumpily as he rubbed his eyes, trusting his mental map of the apartment as he continued his journey. Once in the kitchen, he went straight to the kettle and pulled his phone back out of his pocket, shuffling his playlist and starting on a cup of coffee. There was a mug on the side, and he assumed that he must've located it before his nap, though he didn't remember doing so. He chuckled as the song played, joining in on the familiar verse. 

"Baby can't you see, I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning..." Dan sang, pouring copious amounts of sugar into the cup. He sipped the concoction, deeming it sweet enough. While it would never be Starbucks, it would do for now. "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a riiiiise, " His voice hit an alarming volume as he crooned along with Britney's rasping voice, turning to sit down.

"You're toxic, I'm - sWEET MOHER OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST" He screeched as he saw Phil at the table, only just saving his hot drink from spilling down his front. The same could not be said for Phil, who, upon hearing Dan's ungodly scream, immediately spat his drink out with laughter. Phil jumped up from the chair, shaking his hands of the hot liquid, before looking at Dan's horrified face and promptly bursting into another fit of laughter. He laughed for a good minute, Dan stood to the side trying to calm his heartrate, before straightening up and clearing his throat, speaking with an obviously strained voice. 

"Well, uh...I'm home?" Phil's voice had an amused tremble to it that he couldn't conceal. Dan was still stood, a hand to his chest, coffee forgotten about in the other, and a look of utter betrayal on his face as he stared at Phil. He swallowed, before voicing his exact thoughts. 

"You - son of a bitch!" He swore, trying to ignore the fact that toxic was still playing in the background.   
"Hey, leave Kath out of this." Phil insisted, pointing at Dan, a smirk still evident on his face.

"Oh fuck off," Dan gave up, allowing the smile to grow on his face as Phil teased him. "You frightened me, how was I supposed to know you'd be here? I thought you weren't going to be back for hours." He sat back down at the table, taking a well deserved sip of his overly sweet coffee that had gone cold, not that he was going to let that stop him. Phil raised an eyebrow, pulling his phone out. 

"Dan, it's 7 o'clock, I said I'd be back by half six at the latest. When did you go to sleep?" He asked, washing his hands at the sink. He looked down at his t-shirt, grimacing when he saw the coffee stains, but turned back to Dan anyway.

"God, I have no idea. Why didn't you wake me up, you rat?" He only just caught the tea towel Phil threw at his face, but he was overcome with a sense of belonging, the way he always felt around Phil. He stood back up and crossed the kitchen in two strides, wrapping his arms around Phil and burrowing his face into the older man's neck.

"I missed you." He mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric of Phil's coffee stained shirt. Phil's arms wrapped around him tightly, and he kissed the top of Dan's head before resting his chin on top of it.

"I missed you too."


End file.
